glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Edge Of Glory
Edge Of Glory,'' en español Borde de la Gloria,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio , cantada por The Troubletones como parte de New Directions. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Lady GaGa de su tercer álbum de estudio, titulado Born This Way. Contexto de la Canción Tras caer en cama Mercedes, Will y Sue deciden poner un plan B a la presentación de The Troubletones por lo que deciden reclutar a Tina y Quinn para sustentan la baja de la chica. Tras una serie de remedios milenarios de Sue logra que Mercedes se recupere a tiempo para las Nacionales, aún con Tina y Quinn en sus filas las chicas abren el espectáculo de New Directions con la canción de GaGa. The Glee Project Es el primer video musical de The Glee Project 2, en el cual participan los 14 concursantes. Letra Santana: There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby But i got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight Mercedes: I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong tonight Yeah baby, tonight yeah baby Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight Quinn: It's hard to feel the rush Tina: To brush the dangerous Quinn: I'm gonna run right to, Tina: to the edge with you Quinn y Tina: Where we can both fall far in love New Direction Girls: I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment of truth I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you Santana: Another shot before we kiss the other side Mercedes: Tonight yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby Santana: I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight Quinn y Tina: Alright, alright Mercedes: Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames Santana: Tonight yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby Mercedes: It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight Quinn y Tina: Alright, alright Quinn: It's hard to feel the rush Tina: To brush the dangerous Quinn: I'm gonna run back to, Tina: to the edge with you Quinn y Tina: Where we can both fall far in love New Direction Girls: I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment of truth I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment of truth I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you With you, with you, with you, with you, with you I'm on the edge with you, with you, with you, with you I'm on the edge with you, with you, with you, with you I'm on the edge with you, with you, with you, with you I'm on the edge with you Curiosidades *Es la primera presentación de The Troubletones en la que no todos los solos le pertenecen a sus miembros originales. *Esta es la tercera canción de Lady Gaga donde Tina y Mercedes tienen solos. Las primeras dos fueron Bad Romance y Born This Way. *Es la primera vez que Tina y Mercedes tienen solos en una canción de Lady Gaga sin que Kurt tenga un solo. * Tina y Quinn entraron a The Troubletones porque Mercedes se descompuso por la comida. * Se suponía que Tina y Quinn cantarían partes de la canción que le correspondían a Mercedes. * Es la única presentación de The Troubletones en la que Brittany no tiene ningún solo en la canción. *Segunda vez que Santana y Quinn cantan una cancion de Lady Gaga. *Es la primera presentación donde Quinn baila despues de su accidente. *Tras cantar Quinn se supone que canta Tina; se oye su voz pero se mueve la boca de Quinn. *Hay un error de continuidad en el episodio Props, cuando Will le muestra la lista de canciones de las nacionales a Sue, y se puede observar claramente que figuran Tina y Quinn como interpretes de Edge of glory, cuando se supone que éstas fueron una inclusión de último momento como reemplazo de Mercedes.